Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger is one of supporting character and the recent heir of Sloegra Armor in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Personality & Character Constanze is a quiet but friendly girl from Germany who became Luna Nova's misfit for hoarding high-tech equipment against school regulations, remodels them with magic, and sells them to other students, even though some of her works proved to be useful for the school. Due to her quiet personality, coupled with her communicating with others through actions, writing, or through her Stanbot as well as always having one Stanbot accompanying her wherever she goes, there are rumors of her being mute as result of a terminal illness which resulted her soul had to be temporarily removed from her body and placed in a container until she able to recover, with the said container being the said Stanbot. This however proved to be hoax, as she simply awkward everytime she attempted to speak verbally to the point of prone of stuttering. During the semester when Croix Meridies taught students of Luna Nova new subject called Modern Magic, Constanze, much like Akko, saw Croix in positive light because both of them similar when it comes in combining magic and electronics. Both of them even in good terms as they occasionally spent time together, with Croix even helped her getting the permit for participating in the annual Wild Hunt. Even though their relationships became sour after Croix revealed to be reason of Akko and Ursula's troubles as well as being creator of dreaded Noir Missile, they still maintain the respect towards each other, as Constanze maintained contact with Croix via. letters. Skills and Abilities *'Magic': Constanze had remarkable talent in magic, but she mostly use it to empower/operate her mechanical devices. *'Master Engineer': Constanze has amazing mechanical abilities, being able to manufacture high-tech electronic devices by herself. Throughout her time with Croix and later, Newt and Sigurd, her skills in mechanical engineering greatly improves that she gives her Stanbot and eventually Stanship extensive upgrade for the fight against Naglfar. *'Marksmanship': Constanze can aim and fire her magic gun with remarkable accuracy, though not very good with RPG. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Like any other witch, Constanze has her own wand that she brings wherever she goes and is stored in the sash around her waist. She casts spells with it, but most frequently uses it to operate or empower different kinds of magi-mechanical tools. *'Mechanized Flying Broom': Constanze has a mechanized flying broom which engines she designed herself so it can fly in any situations even in magic-free areas. *'Neo Stanship': Constanze had built a large warship armed with guns and special net that can disperse ghosts for Wild Hunt event. With Akko's suggestion, the ship can transform into Gunmen-esque mecha called Grand Charion that can execute a powerful attack called Magical Miracle Shiny Tornado Punch. The Stanship would later rebuilt with Newt's assistance into more powerful Neo Stanship. *'Stanbots': Constanze's robot helpers which also programmed to serve as extension of herself, as she mostly have them speaking on her behalf and to express herself. When not in use, its feet are tucked beneath it, making a semi-flat box that she carries wherever she goes. Constanze can also manually shifted its configuration into magic gun form, using the magic stored in her wand as ammo, though it has "unlimited ammo" when a magic source is around. By the events of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard, she gave them extensive upgrade with magitronic system which allow them to assume more complex configurations such as drill and blazing chainsaw. *'Sloegra Armor': As a Valkyrie, Constanze is given the title of Sloegra the Crafter Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don bronze and white Sloegra Armor. She performs this by running her Stanbot in its blade mode against Sloegra Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks before drawing a large circle above her head with it.bThe circle then forms into Valkyrie Sigil, opening a portal from which Sloegra Armor descends and equips on her, completing her transformation. Notes & Trivia Category:Witch Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse